Break it up or not?
by devilgirl13
Summary: Inuyasha just broke up with Kagome after a 1 and a half year relationship. She wants him back but dont think he'll take her back. He wants her back but dont think she'll take him back. What'll they do about it?
1. the breakup

In the beginning: 

All I can think about is you You're always on my mind Day and night i wish you'll call I sit by the phone waiting I know i made a mistake, It was letting you go

I know you wont take me back But i dream about it every night My friends say your over me,  
That you've moved on,  
In my mind i believe them But not in my heart

I still listen to our song It's the only thing i have left of you,  
Other then memories and dreams Yes you dat other girls,  
I know i should date other guys But no matter who i'm with,  
I wish it were you.

Diary, i dont know what i did wrong, I just wanted to make sure my family was ok! I thought we would be together forever, i guess forever is only 1 1/2 years! I hope I'll get him back soon! I miss him so much. I guess i should go back to help more with the shards!

Before the poem/diary--

"Inuyasha, please dont leave me! I love you" Yelled Kagome. "I'm tired of you going back and forth between era's because when you do go back, then u dont com back for a while. It worries me sometimes, I dont want to have to worry all the time, I want to know if ur ok or not." Replied Inuyasha. With that he walked off.

Kagome stunned the he was leaving her started to cry. She ran off to the nearest pond she could find. But the nearest pond wasn't far off of the campsight.

Back at the sight

"did you hear that?"Asked Sango "Hear what my dear Songo?" Replied Miroku trying to listen to what Songo was talking about. In the distance they could hear sobbing. "Yes, now i hear it, what do you think it is"

"I dont know, lets go check it out"

So they ran the way of the noise and saw Kagome sitting by the pond bawling. They just sat there and wondered what was going on. They were whispering to eachother about what could have happend. "Inuyasha could have broke up with her" thought Miroku. " No, he loves her too much" they were whispering for a while. Then Kagome heard them and turned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked with her makeup smeared all over her face.  
"We heard a noise and came to check it out" Sango replied while walking twards Kagome. She keeled down to comfort her. "What happened? Why are you crying"

"Inuyasha broke up with me" sobbed Kagome.

"HA HA! Sango I told you" said Miroku. That made Kagome cry even more.

"Miroku! Now look what you've done!" yelled Sango and threw her boomerang at him and hit him in the head. " go see whats up with Inuyasha if u can find him"

With Inuyasha

'whats wrong with me? I love her, it shouldn't matter if she goes back and forth as long as she comes back. It's better to be worried about the one you love then not to be with them at all.' Thought Inuyasha remembering all the good times they had. He remembers all the kisses they shared and all the times they played around in the hot spring while taking a bath at the same time. 'I guess now I'll regret this, becauseI know she wont take me back after this. She even asked me not to leave her because she loves me. Did I take her love for granted?'

Miroku "Inuyasha, why did u break it off with Kagome? Did she do something wrong?" Asked Miroku curious and doing what Sango asked him to do. "No, she didn't do something wrong, i did, i left her. Now, she probably hates me and wont talk to me any more. Damn it! and i really need to talk to her about that" Said Inuyasha

Sorry this is the end of this story tell me if you like it! Sorry this one is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer!


	2. The Date

Just at that time, he remembered his favorite night with them alone. (which didn't happen very often)

Flashback

"Inuyasha, thank you for bringing me here, it's so beautiful!" Said Kagome. Her head was on Inuyasha's chest while looking at the sky, he was stroking her hair as if to wash all her problems away.

"Not as beautiful as you" replied Inuyasha while lookinh down at her. kagome looked at him, brought her face closer and kissed him. Just as she was about to pull away, he pulled her into a deeper kiss.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me!" Yelled Miroku.

"No, who would want to listen to you? your a preveted lecturous monk." Replied Inuyasha

With the girls

"Sango, sometimes, i still think he loves her...you know wht i mean?" Kagome said, she was looking into the pond.

"Who? Kikio? Yeah, I know what you mean." Teplied Sango. "Hey, why not us take a bath and wash away all our troubles? It might help you get over Inuyasha"

"GET OVER INUYASHA? SANGO, HOW CAN I GET OVER INUYASHA? I LOVE HIM!" Yelled Kagome.

"Kagome, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Well then lets go to your era and go shopping!" Exclamed Sango. Kagome perked up once she heard shopping.

at the mall

Kagome and Sango went though all the stores getting anything they wanted. After an hour, they maxed out all the credit cards. Just as they were about to leave, Hojo saw then and stopped them.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" He asked "Kagome, what is he talking about?" Whispered Sango.

"I'll explain it to you later. Or when we get to my house." Explained Kagome. "Oh, hi Hojo, I didn't expect to see you here"

"Oh, well, i was on the way to get you a present. Your grandpa said ur really sick and i was worried. Hey, if ur feeling better, do you want to go out this weekend?" Hojo said.

"Well thank you Hojo. Sure, I'll go out with you on sat, only if you bring a friend for Sango. Well we got to go, bye see you Sat." Kagome had a huge smile on his face.

back at Kagome's house

"Are you setting me up on a blind date? I thought u liked Inuyasha, not Hojo." Sango said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, Kinda and i am trying to make Inuyasha jelous. Get it?" Said Kagome. "Now lets go though our clothes. Then we'll pack some and leave some here. We'll come back and forth for them"  
Kagome went through her clothes she packed 2-3 weeks worth of clothes. She packed a shirt that was really tight on her and said ' U KNOW YOU WANT THIS' on the front. And 'U CAN'T RESIST' on the back. And one of Sango's shirts were the same, but it said 'U KNOW U LOVE ME' on the front. It had 'DONT DENY IT!' one the back.

Inuyasha and Miroku

"Where did the girls go? I think you scared themoff Inuyasha." Laughed Mirouku.

Inuyasha sniffed around for them and followed their scent. It lead to the well. "Miroku, I'll be right back, they might be in trouble." And Inuyasha jumped into the well. He went up to Kagome's room where Kagome was getting dressed. She was wearing a halter top that said 'I still Love you'Then Sango walked into the room wearing her normal clothes. Then Inuyasha knocked on the window and walked in.

"I...I...Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha was about to hug her, but he remembered that they broke up.

"We were worried about you...Why the hell did you leave?" He replied

"We left to get away from you." Replied Sango. "And if you dont mind, we have to make sure we have everything ready for out date." Replied Sango.

End of chappy. Sorry for the for the Cliff Please review my story and tell me how you like it.


	3. Kisses and broken hearts

"DATE? Kagome, what are you talking aobut?" Inuyasha was stunned, mostly becuase the last thing she said was 'I still Love you'

"Yes Inuyasha, you dumped me, s...s...so , i'm m...m...moving on. You cnat expect me to love you forever!" Studdered Kagome 'I'm not really moving on and i will NEVER stop loving you!' She thought. " You should move on too."

"Kagome, I came to say I want you back! I LOVE YOU! I will never move on, I can never love any one as much as I love you!" Inuyasha spit out.

"Your too late! I'm going out with Hojo tomorrow night." Kagome turned away blushing, and sat on the bed. Sango came and sat next to her. "Now, if you dont mind, it's late, we're going to bed."

Inuyasha looked hurt and left. "Kagome, that was kinda harsh, i think you really hurt his feelings." Sango said

"Well, he hurt me first. Yes, i do still love him, but, i cant cancel on Hojo AGAIN!" Replied Kagome. "Lets just go to bed." She brought out a sleeping bag and went to bed.

With Miroku and Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku was worried mostly because Inuyasha looked like he was crying.

" S...S...She hatees me!" He started to cry. He ran off before Miroku could say anything.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha was upset becuase of Kagome. 'I cant believe she hates me now! I told her I still Love her. She doesn't care. I'll prove to her tomorrow how much I love her, but...first, I should try to make her jelous! I'll start datinganother demon when shecomes back.That'll really make her jelous.' Thought Inuyasha

Next afternoon with the girls

"Kagome, do you know where we are going tonight? I mean for the date?" Asked Sango.

"No i dont. But we should take a shower, knowing Hojo..." She was interupted by the phone.

"Kagome Phone." Kagome's mom said as she handed her the phone. Kagome was so exited she almost dropped the phone"So, who is it?" Her mom was extra curous because it was a guy and Kagome was exited. Kagome got off the phone after 5 minutes.

"It was Hojo, he said he is going to pick us up at 6:00 tonight for dinner!" Kagome was so exited she almost screamed it. She didn't understand why she was so exited. She knew that she still loved Inuyasha, she was only doing this to make him jelous.

"Wait a minute Kagome. What about Inuyasha? I though you two were dating. Sango, what about Miroku?" Kagomes mom was extra curous this time because she didn't know about Kagome and Inuyasha's break up.

"Inuyasha broke up with me the other day and..." Kagome started as she choked back her tears. "Sango and Miroku were never going out but they like eachother." As Kagome said that, Sango started to blush. "But we are going on this date to make them jelous." Kagome finished. Kagome's mom understood and left the room.

"Kagome, it's already 4:00 do u think we will have time to get ready by 6:00?" Sango asked worried. Kagome didn't answer and went to take a shower. Sango got the picture and went to use the other shower. They were out in about 10 minutes.

They were almost ready when the door bell rang. Kagome heard her mom said the girls are upstairs in their room. Turn left and it is the last door staight ahead. (I dont really know where Kagome's room is in the house, so i am just guessing.) Hojo and his friend Fred headed upstairs. Kagome and Sango were just putting their shoes on when the boys walked in. Just as they were about to leave the room Kagome felt a cool breeze of air.Sango and Kagomelooked back to see Inuyasha standing on her window cele. (sry i cant spell, but hopefully you will know what i mean.)

"Hojo, Fred, will u please exsuse Sango and me for a second, we forgot something, we'll meet u down stairs." The boys nodded and left the room. "What do u think u are doing here Inuyasha? Trying to ruin our date?" Kagome asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Date?" asked a familar voice. As soon as Sango heard the voice she turned away blushing. "Why Sango u look extra beautiful tonight." The voice said.

"Thank you." Sango said trying to avoid eye contact. "Inuyasha, Miroku, what do you think your doing here?" Sango asked still trying to avoid his eyes.

"We're here to stop you from going on the date with thoese losers."

"KAGOME, SANGO, ARE YOU ALMOST READY?" Hojo hollored from the front room.

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND" Kagome hollored back. "Inuysha just go away, we'll talk about this after my date."

"There is no later.Besides tonight is my human night, I'm staying here." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, do what you want, but your not sleeping in my bed. You can sleep on the couch." Kagome said. "And stay out of my room. Now we got to go. And I mean it!" Kagome and Sango left. Inuyasha tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen.

After the date

"Kagome, I had a great time, maybe we can go out on another date next weekend just you and me and this time we can go to the movies?"Asked Hojo hopefully.

"Maybe we can." Kagome said. Hojo started to blush as Kagome said that. Kagome leaned over know Inuyasha was in a bush watching and kissed him. Stunned Hojo just stood there. After a couple seconds Hojo reached over and grabbed her face lightly, he leaned forward as she did but didn't just give her a peck like she did. He tried to push his tounge in her mouth. First Kagome refused but then she saw Inuyasha and saw the jelousy on his face so she accepted and her tounge made it's way in his mouth.

"Fred you were so sweet tonight! I hope we can do this again soon!" Sango said.

" I hope so too!" Fred said. He did just as Hojo did, he grabbed her face lightly and leaned in trying to push his tounge into her mouth. At fist she refused just like Kagome, but the she saw the look on _Miroku's face_ and her tounge made it's was into Fred mouth.

Inuyasha and Miroku went up to Kagome's room, and down stairs and went to the door. They opened it. Kagome and Sango were stunned and pulled away. "Inuyasha what are you doing? Go back inside the house!" Kagome said.

"MIROKU! Go i'll meet u inside so we can talk. Your in BIG trouble!" Sango said.

"Are you guys dating?" asked Hojo and Fred at the same time.

"NO!" Sango and Kagome replied at the same time. "They are just jelous that we are with you guys."Kagome finished. "well we have to go in. These two are going to get punished for not listening. we'll see you guys later." Kagome said. Hojo and Kagome kissed one last time and she went in the house. Sango and Fred kissed one last time and went in the house.

"Kagome, what do you think you were doing with your tounge in his mouth?" Inuyasha was pissed.

"It's not like _you and me_ are dating. So i can have my tounge in who ever's mouth i want. Just to prove a point, she grabbed Miroku and pulled him closer. She kissed him and then her tounge made it's way into his mouth.


	4. True feelings

**Hey here's the 4th chapter. Thank you to my readers that review. I hope that u guys like this chapter! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other 3!**

**Chapter 4. True feelings**

"It's not like you and me are dating. So i can have my tounge in who ever's mouth i want. Just to prove a point, she grabbed Miroku and pulled him closer. She kissed him and then her tounge made it's way into his mouth.

Inuyasha stood there stunned and Sango turned away with tears in her eyes. She just walked away and only Inuyasha notice. Miroku started to get into the kiss until he hurd a door shut. He opened his eyes and noticed Sango was gone. So he pulled away. Inuyasha still stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Kagome, will u bear my child?" Miroku was hoping that she would say yes this time because of what she just did with him. 'Does she love me like she use to Inuyasha?' Kagome had walked out of the room to find Sango because she had noticed she was gone.

'Oh crap, i forgot that Sango loves Mirkou. That must've hurt her feelings. The whole reason she went on t he date with Hojo's friend was to make Miroku jealous.' Kagome thought. She walked up to her room and saw Sango there laying on her bed face down crying. "Sango, i'm sorry. I was just trying to prove a point to Inuyasha. I'm mad a him and we arn't dating and he doesn't have to be as protective of me. It's not like we mated or something. Sango you are like my sister and i didn't mean to hurt you like that. You're a big part of my life, your the big sister I never had." Kagome was hoping talking to her would work. Because it was true, Sango was like the big sister she never had.  
"Kagome, i cant believe you did that. I mean, you know how i feel about Miroku, it's obvious that he doesn't love me back. Thank you for showing me that. But your like the little sister to me and I love you for that. But you have a guy that loves you and you should go back to him. At least you know you do." Sango looked down. "I wish I had some one that loved me the way he loves you." Tears started flowing down her face. Miroku's face turned red once Sango finished saying that. He just wanted to go up to Sango and tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loves her and how much he wants her to be his and only his. Inuyasha knew what Miroku was thinking and nudged him and Miroku got the picture.

"Sango, I have something to tell you. I...I...I...I Love you Sango and i always have. I think your the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" Mirkou said with a huge blush on his face. Sango looked at him and he said that and turned redder than a beet. 'Is he being serious? Does he really love me?' Sango thought. "Sango? are you ok?" Miroku asked her. Sango just ran up to him and placed a light kiss on his lips and hugged him.

"I love you too Miroku! I always have I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way, so i didn't tell you." Sango said as she placed another soft kiss on his lips. After she did that, he licked his lips and pulled her into another kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome decided to leave them to their business. Kagome sat on one end of the couch and Inuyasha tried to sit next to her but Kagome just went to the other side away from Inuyasha. He felt hurt. "Kagome, can't we just talk about what happened? I feel really bad and want to talk it over. Please!" Inuyasha was upset that Kagome was ignoring her because she turned her head away from him.

"Inuyasha, what happened happened, ok just drop it and lets not talk about it." Kagome was still upset about all this happening. Inuyasha started staring at her because he just wanted her to talk to him so badly. He was even more upset now because he was being ignored by the one woman he loves. "Why don't you just go back to Kikyo and start your happy life, then you wont have me in the way anymore. You'll also be with the one you love." Kagome felt hurt as she said that. She knew that she still wanted him so badly. Inuyasha looked at her and looked shocked. He felt hurt, even more hurt than when Kagome moved away from him. He just got up and walked up the stairs. He decided to go into her brother's room since Inuyasha knew that Sota wouldn't care. He always went into Sota's room. "How could Kagome think that I love Kikyo?" 'Maybe because i use to always run off to go see her. Now for all i care she could burn in hell. Maybe then she would rest in piece. And i can be with Kagome with out her bugging me to go with her. I'll write her a note to tell her how i really feel about her. Then maybe she would come back and it would all be better'

It was 10 and Kagome decided to go to bed. She got in her room and Sango and Miroku were sleeping in her bed. Miroku was holding Sango close to him and Sango was smiling and facing him hugging his neck while sleeping. So Kagome grabbed a sleeping back and went to bed. She slept on the floor while her best friend and the love of her life slept in her bed. The next morning Kagome woke up and turned to see something sticking out of the mattress of her bed. She picked it up and saw that it was a note. The Note was signed from Inuyasha to Kagome.

_Kagome,_

_Babe I love you so much and I'm sorry about what happened between us. I just wish I could erase everything bad that ever happened in the past few days. You know that song that says you never realize what you had until you lost it. Well i just realized what I had. I had the love of my life, the woman I want to mate with. The woman i want to spend my whole life with. Baby, I love you so much and I wouldn't be able to start to imagine my life with out you. But then of course i would still probably be sealed to that tree. Kagome, I love you and I always have and always will. Nothing will ever change that. Not even Kikyo. I never loved her, it was just lust. I didn't realize that until I met you. But if you really want me gone, then I will leave and take one shard for if you do decide to come fine me. Baby I'll wait for you and I don't care how long it takes for you to come get me. But so you know. Baby, I love you and no one will ever take that place in my heart. I will keep that place for you and only you. I know I keep telling you, but i'm going to tell you again. Kagome, I love you. I stayed up all night thinking about all the good times that happened between us. All the love that we both shared with each other. Everything that happened and how happy you made me. No other girl, no woman will ever make me that happy. I could get high off your scent and I would wait for you forever until the day that I die. Baby, I'm not like all those other guys who say I will wait for you forever and then move on and go to another girl. No baby, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER! _

_I love you always and forever and no one could change that baby girl. Thank you for making me happy and thank you for all the things you tought me like how to read and write. How to love again andhow to acctually feel wanted. That's how i feel with you, you make me feel wanted by everyone even though I'm not. You make me feel accepted by everyone. I know how you feel about me right now and I know that you hate me. But no matter how you feel about me, I love you baby and I always will. I can never say it enough because it will never prove to you how much I acctually love you. Nothing in the would could show you how much I love you. All I need is you and then my life is complete and I would give you anything. Everything and my love is all that i need to show you but still now enough to show you. Kagome, if you will ever find it in your heart to forgive me, then maybe we can die together. Your the only one that i want to die with and live with. I want to make you mine forever and no one elses. Baby I love you and no one else and I always will. No one will ever love you as much as I do. I know that this might sound weird, but Kagome baby, you are my world. Your my life your my soul and my everything. I hope you'll understand what you mean to me and no one could ever mean to me what you mean to me._

_I love you always Love you,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome put the note down and started to cry. She looked up on her bed and Sango and Miroku were gone. 'They must've gone out of the room. At least they arn't seeing me cry right now.' Just then Sango came in the room to see tears running down her best friends face. She knew because she was the one who put the note there and she had read it too. She saw the not next to her and just gave her best friend a hug and let her cry on her sholder. Kagome's tears were tears of joy and sad at the same time. She was happy that She knew exacally what Inuyasha felt about her. She was happy that he told her. She was sad that he had to come to this and she was sad that he had left her and went back to feutal Japan.

Kagome desided to go find Inuyasha. She packed her stuff and went to go look for him. She knew that he was the only one for her. She knew that he was the only one for her. He was the only one she wanted to be with. She had thought about it and realized that she felt the same way about him the he felt about her. She didn't want to let him go and never did. She knew that Inuyasha was her world and her life too. She left with out a word and walked out the door. Miroku gave Sango a weird look, he didn't know what was going on. She just sat next to him and gave him the note. Miroku read it and shook his head, he knew what was going on.

Kagome

'I have to find you Inuyasha, your mine and only mine.' All of a sudden she senced the jewel shard just as she got to the feutal era and looked up. Inuyasha was in the tree that he was always in when he waited for her. "I take it you knew I was going to come look for you?" Inuyasha startled looked down and saw her, he jumped down and brought her to him. He hugged her for a long time. Kagome tried so hard to hold back the tears she had in her eyes. But she couldn't help it. She tried to stay quiet but she knew that Inuyasha could smell her tears.

Inuyasha pulled back and wiped the tears fromher eyes. He looked at her for a quick moment and then lightly brushed his lips accross hers.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this chappy. I think it might be a little longer. It was about 4 or 5 pages this time. But here it is. Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy. I'm hoping to write another chapter really soon! Please Review**


End file.
